


Into another war

by Meli30000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli30000/pseuds/Meli30000
Summary: Hide. Listen. Wait. Run. Repeat.Those are the rules to survive put simply. It's what he learned the moment he could walk properly such things are important to learn early on if you grow up in war when the sound of bullet shots and the smell of blood is all too familiar like the shining sun. It's all Lance ever knew and it's most likely all he will ever knowORWhen Lance was born there was a war in Cuba and he had to learn how to protect himself and his family!ABANDONED! (for now)





	Into another war

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is like my first time writing so sorry if it's kinda disappointing. Feel free to give me advice! Also, English is not my native language so I'm sorry in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes.  
ENJOY!

So space, huh? It takes a while to get used to it but Lance was doing a pretty good job at it if you asked him. The morning drills were annoying sure but it took Lance only a few days to get used to waking up early again, he was a light sleeper anyways so it wasn't that hard. Old habits die hard, he guessed.  
  
War has trapped him once again, not that he complained that much he was chosen to be the paladin of some space legend and is surrounded by people that he'd like to call friends...and the mullet. Yet something was missing. _Family_. He was thousands of lightyears away from earth, his family, his home. It hurt but knowing he was protecting them from out here gave him somewhat comfort, even if he was wondering how they were taking it. Did they think he died? Or ran away? Did the Garrison come up with some messed up lie like with the Cerberos mission? He didn't know what sounded worse to him.  
  
Blue was a big help, she would try to cheer him up on his bad days when he was missing his family so much that he just wanted to curl up and cry like a baby, but even that wasn't enough sometimes so every now and then he would find himself in Keiths room not saying anything and just enjoy the silent company. Who would think that Lance would find Keith's company the most calming out of all the others?  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Just don't want to be alone right now you don't have to say anything just ignore me."  
"OK...?"  
  
After a few times, it became less weird and more natural that Lance would show up in Keith's room every few weeks.  
  
"Is there a particular reason you always come to me on your bad days?" "Hunk would only get worried, Shiro and Allura have leader stuff to do, Pidge would only get annoyed and shoo me off and Coran would ask me unwanted questions." Keith hummed understandingly "Does this happen particularly often or just as much as you visit me?", Keith asked trying to sound uninterested "Normally every few weeks, though there are worse days when I can't move. When I'm stuck...", Lance trailed off eyes watching something that wasn't in the room with them. "What do you mean 'stuck'?",Keith asked worry clear in his voice. Stuck? What was that supposed to mean? And why was he sounding so melancholic saying that?! What was going on inside his head right now? Keiths train of thought was cut off by Lance's answer. "Like memories, bad ones, as if I'm stuck in the past reliving everything.", well that caught Keith off guard "What kind of bad memories?", Keith asked a little hesitant. It seemed like Lance was not quite there and just rambling on without actually knowing what he was saying. Keith's question seemed to sober him up though. "Nothing just silly things out of my childhood!", he answered quickly putting on a seemingly fake smile and hopped off the bed "Anyways I gotta go now, this beautiful face doesn't clean itself, am I right?", frowning Keith nodded "Yeah sure..." With that said Lance was out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So far so good, huh?


End file.
